life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Amber (Prequel)
'''Rachel Amber '(born July 22, 1994) is the deuteragonist of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. She was born in Long Beach, California and eventually moved to Arcadia Bay, Oregon. She attends Blackwell Academy and is one of the most popular students and a member of the theater group there. After saving Chloe one night, the two of them grew closer and became best friends. Their relationship is the central plot of Before the Storm. She and Chloe are dreaming of leaving Arcadia Bay together as, according to Rachel, there's nothing holding either of them there. Personality She has an eye for images and art just like Max. Considering school performance in the effort put into being a model, she was very ambitious person. She seemed to have a caring personality, as she is well loved by those close to her. Rachel also seems to have been more girly and idealistic than Chloe, reflect by her love of makeup and ambition to become a model Appearance When Chloe first sees Rachel in the punk club, she appears very different from the way she usually looks; she wears her hair in a ponytail and a dark studded jacket with several pins on it (the letter "a", a skull, and a British flag) over a black t-shirt with a white image on it. She also wears several necklaces: a black choker with three studs on it, a green necklace with a silver pendant with a red jewel on it surrounded by a black circle, and a long black necklace looped over her neck several times with an animal fang on the end of it. She also wears torn-up black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Background Rachel attends Blackwell Academy with an outstanding GPA of 4.0. She wants to be a model and goes after her dreams. She is apart of the Vortex Club And attended them regularly Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Rachel in her journal: How do you describe Rachel Amber? I've been trying to find the right words ever since we met. The crazy thing about Rachel is that I really should hate her guts. I mean, she's a straight-A student, beloved by everyone at school including students and teachers. She's super into acting and I hear she even does modeling on the side, which I imagine her District Attorney dad and Stepford housewife mom support her in. It all sounds like a recipe for awfulness. And yet, Rachel somehow is nothing like the privileged golden child type you'd expect. She's not like any type, actually. She's probably the most surprising person I've ever met. And that's not just because when we met she was helping me take down some skeevy assholes at a rock show. But it's just this feeling she gives off. Like when you're with her, anything is possible. Fuck, it really sounds like I have a crush on her, doesn't it? Here's hoping she reveals something really horrible about herself soon, like a stamp collection, or a love for cat memes. Something to make her a little less... indescribably awesome. Episode One - "Awake" Rachel and Chloe meet at Blackwell in Chloe's second year. At a punk club, Rachel steps in to help Chloe who got into a fight with two older guys that Chloe earlier agitated by spilling their beer, and they leave the concert together. On the next day, Rachel and Chloe play a "game" while mimicking people in a park from a tower viewer. After a while Rachel suddenly quits the "game" and decides to get wasted some more despite being the one who suggested the game in the first place. After approaching the junkyard, Rachel seems out of it. Chloe has the choice to either talk to Rachel or to give her her space. If you talk to Rachel, it causes Rachel to get angered at Chloe, only for Rachel to throw her bottle of wine at an object and look annoyed. It is unknown at this point what the outcome is if you decide to give Rachel her space. Rachel then leaves the junkyard, leaving Chloe after a heartbreaking talk about Rachel not wanting to be friends anymore. Before the episode ends we see Rachel and Chloe in front of a tree. Rachel tells Chloe about the couple they saw in the view finder, in which you come to find that Rachel's dad is cheating on her mother. They then apologize to each other, and Rachel asks for Chloe's lighter and she lights the picture on fire. Trivia * In the pre-released footage Before the Storm, there is a possibility that Rachel has mood swings, meaning she could be bipolar. * Between the events of Before the Storm and Life is Strange: Season 1, Blackwell Academy introduces a specialized two-year extended senior program, which explains why Rachel was still a student at Blackwell Academy in spring 2013 (else she would have graduated out of high school as a 12th-grade senior in spring 2012). * According to Chloe's Character Notes, Rachel's father is a district attorney and her mother, Rose Amber, is a housewife. * Rachel is ambidextrous. * During the game "Two Truths and One Lie" that Chloe and Rachel play on the train she says that she's a Leo. Her birthday being July 22 makes her a Cancer-Leo cusp and not a true Leo. This either is a mistake in the game or Rachel told two lies and did not even admit it. There is also a possibility that Rachel simply says she's a Leo and hides the fact that she's a Cancer-Leo cusp, either for an unknown reason or convenience. * Towards the end of "Awake" Rachel screams at the fire she started causing the wind to mysteriously pick up, hinting she may have a unusual ability similar to Max. Gallery Chloeandrachel.jpg Lifeisstrangerachelamber.jpg Life is strange before the storm-3.png 195878.png|Rachel distracting Chloe's attackers Concept art Rachel.jpg|Concept art used in Before the Storm 20170831163829_1.jpg Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students